sweeneytoddfandomcom-20200213-history
By The Sea
By The Sea is a song that was sung by Mrs. Lovett to Sweeney Todd. It tells of her dream to be married to Sweeney by the seaside. Unfortunately for Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney does not share her sentiments, and is merely playing along with her. Original Broadway Version Lyrics MRS. LOVETT: (she kisses Todd) Ooh, Mr. Todd! (kiss) I'm so happy! (kiss) I could (kiss) Eat you up, I really could! You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? (kiss) What I dream (kiss) If the business stays as good? Where I'd really like to go, In a year or so? Don't you want to know? TODD: (spoken) Yes, yes, of course. LOVETT: Do you really want to know? TODD: (spoken) Yes, I do, I do. LOVETT: (spoken) I've always had this dream... Ever since I was a skinny little slip of a thing and my rich Aunt Nettie used to take me down to the seaside August Bank Holiday... The pier... Makin' little castles in the sand... Ooh, I can still feel me toes wigglin' around in the briney! By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it! You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone In a house wot we'd almost own, Down by the sea! Wouldn't that be smashing? TODD: Anything you say... LOVETT: With the sea at our gate, we'll have kippered herring Wot have swum to us straight from the Straits of Bering! Ev'ry night, in the kip, when we're through our kippers, I'll be there slippin' off your slippers! By the sea, With the fishies splashing! By the sea! Wouldn't that be smashing? TODD: Anything you say, anything you say... LOVETT: I can hear us wakin,' The breakers breakin,' The seagulls squawkin,' 'Hoo, hoo!' I do me bakin,' Then I go walkin' With you-hoo! Yoo-hoo! I'll warm me bones on the esplanade, Have tea and scones with me gay young blade, Then I'll knit a sweater While you write a letter Unless we've got better to do-hoo! TODD: Anything you say... LOVETT: Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel When it's just you and me and the English Channel! In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy, We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday! By the sea! Don'tcha love the weather? By the sea! We'll grow old together! By the seaside, Hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea! (spoken) Oh, I can see us now, in our bathing dresses! You in a nice, rich navy, and me... stripes, perhaps. It'll be so quiet, That who'll come by it, Except a seagull Hoo, hoo! We shouldn't try it, Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo! But a seaside wedding could be devised, Me rumpled bedding legitimized! Me eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter, The moment I mutter I do-hoo! By the sea, in our nest, we could share our kippers With the odd payin' guest from the weekend trippers, Have a nice sunny suite for the guest to rest in, Now and then, you could do the guest in! By the sea, Married nice and proper! By the sea, Bring along your chopper! To the seaside, Hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea! Film Version: MRS. LOVETT: (she kisses Todd) Ooh, Mr. Todd! (kiss) I'm so happy! (kiss) I could (kiss) Eat you up, I really could! You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? (kiss) What I dream (kiss) If the business stays as good? Where I'd really like to go, In a year or so? Don't you want to know? TODD: (spoken) Yes, yes, of course. LOVETT: Do you really want to know? TODD: (spoken) Yes, I do, I do. By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet, By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it! You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone In a house wot we'd almost own, Down by the sea! Wouldn't that be smashing? Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel When it's just you and me and the English Channel! In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy, We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday! By the sea! Don'tcha love the weather? By the sea! We'll grow old together! By the seaside, Hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea! It'll be so quiet, That who'll come by it, Except a seagull Hoo, hoo! We shouldn't try it, Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo! But a seaside wedding could be devised, Me rumpled bedding legitimized! Me eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter, The moment I mutter I do-hoo! By the sea, in our nest, we could share our kippers With the odd payin' guest from the weekend trippers, Have a nice sunny suite for the guest to rest in, Now and then, you could do the guest in! By the sea, Married nice and proper! By the sea, Bring along your chopper! To the seaside, Hoo, hoo! By the beautiful sea! Category:Songs